With This Chain I Thee Wed
by Ghost5
Summary: Each of the Bladebreakers except two of them have to be chained to a girl to experience married life as an experiment, Kai ends up chained to a girl who is just as mean as he is but as they start to learn from each other their feelings begin to change.
1. With this chain i thee wed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost: I thought I might try and do a slushy fic for once; please don't send me any flames about my grammar because I know it's totally rubbish.

TILL DEATH DO US PART 

CHAPTER ONE: WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED

Brrrrring! Went the school bell.

Kids began running frantically to their lessons while others chose to stay in the loos and smoke.

" I wonder what great joy Religious Education is going to bring today?" Rhapsody moaned brushing her bright sky blue hair.

"We're learning about marriage." Faith replied flicking her wine red hair out of the way.

"It's a good job Mr Giles makes this subject interesting otherwise I would have become a member of the smokers gang long ago." Harmony giggled 

I think the Majestics should watch out. Faith smiled 

Morning ladies. Enrique said smiling at them charmingly

Harmony rolled her eyes.

"I don't think the Bachelor Boy should come to the lesson today there are going to be many girls wanting to be his wife." Rhapsody said sarcastically

"Then it will be my lucky day." He said walking towards the classroom.

"I don't see why we have to learn about marriage, who would want to get married?" Robert complained

"I know" Johnny replied 

"I wouldn't mind getting married but it's going to be when I'm a lot older; my wife will have to be perfect in everyway." Oliver said smiling about the thought.

"You guys aren't scared of getting married are you?" Tyson teased

"No." Robert snapped

"I reckon you are." He added

"Me no way as Oliver put it; I'm going to get married someday but when I'm a lot older." Tyson replied brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Excuse me class coming through." Said Mr Giles carrying a box of chains.

"I hate to think what those are for" Ray said glancing at them

"I hear you." Max replied 

"What's the matter Kai?" Ray asked

He noticed Kai was adjusting his arm guards as if nervous about something.

"I'm fine, but I think Tyson's shrunk my arm guards on purpose for setting fire to his magazine." Kai replied 

"Oh great, now all I need is my grandfather here telling me about the future wife he picked for me when I was a baby." He thought to himself.

Once Mr Giles was ready he let the class in.

"As you all are aware we will be learning about marriage, so I propose we have an experiment." He said grinning at his delicious idea.

"I don't like the look of this." Said Tyson worriedly

"I don't like where this is going either." Said Faith 

"Don't worry it'll only go on for a week; not only will you learn about commitment you'll also learn a lot about each other." Mr Giles said taking out a box.

"This is the experiment, everyone picks a card girls from one box boys from another, and those of you who have the same card are to be chained together, you'll each have a journal to record your thoughts feelings findings etc, and don't worry the only times you take the chains off are when you have to change your clothes, go to the bathroom or have a shower." He explained

The class became a buzz of excitement

"It sounds interesting." Ray said as they lined up to get a card.

"This might be fun I wouldn't mind finding out how girls think." Max said 

It's a well-known fact they're a mass of emotions. Ray explained

"You're kidding I'll have to drag my 'wife' with me to training and what if she isn't interested in beyblading? Or has permanent residence at the mall?" Tyson complained

"Then it's your rotten luck." Enrique said 

"I'll love to know who's wife you're gonna be." Tyson retorted as Enrique put his hand in the box coolly.

The girls then lined up.

"I wouldn't mind learning how boys work I hear their heads are a big mass of confusions." Said Harmony

"I don't think boys are all that bad it just depends who they are." Rhapsody said taking a card.

"Okay now that everyone has his or her cards as I call each colour out can the couple come to my desk to be chained." Mr Giles said taking one out of the box.

"Green." He called

"That's me." Max said getting up

"You looks like I'm with you Max" Connie said a little embarrassed 

"That's okay" he replied

"You're a lucky man Max; now I better give you a little service. Max do you take Connie to be your unlawful… I don't think that's the right choice of words do you take felicity to be your pretend wedded wife?" He asked

"I do," replied Max

"Brave guy." Whispered Tyson

"Connie do you take Max to be your pretend wedded husband?" Mr Giles asked

"Don't do it girl don't" came whispers

"I do" she replied breathing a sigh of relief

Mr Giles secured the chain on their right hands.

"With this chain I thee wed." Max joked

Connie giggled

"Blue." Mr Giles called

Faith looked down at her card she had a blue circle.

"Hey Kai that's you" said Ray pointing at his card.

Kai and Faith stood up both blushing furiously.

"Oh my God." Whispered Rhapsody

"Say you want a divorce sue him for all the money he's got." A voice screamed in Faith's head

"Nothing's going to help her," Harmony whispered

Even Mr Giles seemed just a little nervous about this pair.

"Can we just get this over and done with please?" She asked icily

"Certainly" Mr Giles said placing the chain on without saying anything.

"It's funny but they look like they're married." Johnny chuckled

"I didn't know married couples looked so miserable," Oliver said

"It's a well known fact that they both have a slight dominant personality, and they are both aggressive bladers." Ray explained

They both sat down.

"Yellow" Mr Giles called 

Johnny and Harmony got up; they seemed okay in fact pleased that they were together.

"Purple" he called

Enrique stood up along with Sue.

Sue was over the moon to be chained to the Bachelor Boy he even seemed excited.

"Black" came the call 

Rhapsody and Tyson stood up.

Rhapsody was extremely happy it was no secret that she had liked Tyson anyway.

I'm being punished for something. She thought miserably

Well at least she knew how Sarah was feeling she had to be chained to Robert; but Robert seemed okay with it.

Once the lesson was over Kai and Faith were first out the door; she took him aside.

"Hey where's Kai going?" Tyson asked

"I'll bring him back in a minute." Faith called

"You know I think Kai and Tyson should have been chained together the way they fight you would think they were married." Johnny teased

"Look I'm gonna keep this short I know you and I haven't always got along so can we at least try too?" she asked

"Okay" Kai muttered

"Hey Kenny." Tyson called

"Hey guys can I ask what are the chains for are you all trying to get girlfriends?" he asked

"It's a long story" Max replied

"It's no joke either." Connie added

"You see we are to experience married life," Ray explained

"How come you got out of it?" Kenny asked looking at him

"Default there wasn't many girls" he replied 

"But we have to make sure these guys keep their chain on, except changing and things like that," he added

"I would have expected Kai to be in your position." Kenny said looking around for him.

"No he's stuck to Faith Newman." Tyson smiled

"That's not funny Tyson they'll be killing each other." Rhapsody said

"Oh no, I can tell that marriage isn't going to last, they'll wannabe divorced by tomorrow." Kenny replied

"I don't know guys Kai seemed okay with it; and as Mr Giles said there's a lot they can learn from each other if they gave each other a chance. Ray said

"So who's going for pizza?" Max said

"Sounds good" Tyson agreed

"Kai you coming?" Ray called

"I guess" came a reply


	2. Crying over spilt Coca Cola

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost: Thanks for those reviews everyone I hope I the second chapter is better I'm really sorry for the long chapters

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED 

CHAPTER TWO: CRYING OVER SPILT COCA COLA

* Over in the Pizzeria *

There was the heavy metallic sound of a chain being pulled.

"JESUS H CHRIST!!!" yelled Faith as the iced cold liquid fell into her lap, not only had she tipped her drink into her lap but Kai had tipped his all over her by accident.

Everyone in the restaurant became dead silent and looked at the table they were sitting on.

The Majestics and Tyson were in fits of laughter watching the coca cola run down her face and soak her hair.

"Are you okay Faith?" Max asked kindly as he saw the liquid run down her face and stain her top.

Faith didn't say anything to begin with; she tugged the chain.

"Ow" Kai groaned as he slapped his face, it stung for a moment

"Quit hitting yaself" she said each time she pulled the chain and Kai gave himself another slap.

Kai balled up his fist in slight anger.

"I wouldn't do that Kai." Max said worriedly

"Why?" he snapped looking at Max.

Faith pulled the chain so hard that Kai punched himself pretty hard across the jaw.

"I'm sorry my hand slipped," she said innocently

"I can't find words to explain that argument all because Kai accidentally tipped his drink over her," Oliver said giggling still

"The words I'm searching for I can't even say. Because if you hadn't noticed pre-school kids are present." Faith said angrily

"And you think taking the lord's name in vain is acceptable?" Connie said a little hurt

"Um yes because I know in some ways he is rolling around in heaven laughing his robes off at me, for having to be chained to Kai; and anyway one day those kids are going to have their own views about Jesus, just be grateful that I didn't say anything worse than that" she protested.

"All's fair in love and war Kai you had that coming to you, little tip don't let her yank your chain." Johnny joked

"How about I wrap your chain round your throat" Kai snarled

"Kai heel" Faith said 

Once Faith had moped most of the cola off her top they decided to go.

"Kai if you and Faith need marriage counselling I'm right here." Said Ray before everyone went their separate ways.

"I can't believe you got out of this experiment" Harmony said annoyed

"Look what I've got guys" said Kenny showing them a tube thing.

"What is it?" asked Ray

"A finger trap" said Kenny 

"Looks kind of rusty I don't think it works" he added

Ray took the tube and examined it.

"I guess you're right." He said putting his finger inside then realized he couldn't get it out again.

"I guess you were wrong" Faith smiled

Kenny began to tug the other end.

"I would watch it in case you…" Connie said 

But it was too late Kenny had got his finger stuck as well.

"Looks like you'll be doing that experiment after all" Rhapsody said grinning

"Looks like it" Ray replied

Kai and Faith stopped off at Faith's apartment, to get something's.

"Being a Hiwatari you're probably used to more luxurious apartments." Faith said opening the door

"Seems fine to me, a roof's a roof" he replied looking at the photo's on the wall.

"Can I have the key to the locks?" she asked

"I thought Mr Giles gave you the key?" Kai said in shock

"I thought he gave to you?" she asked

"Don't panic thanks to my cousin I know what to do" she said going to a small box on the table in the hall.

She took out a hairgrip; and before Kai knew it they were free for the moment.

"I'm gonna go for a quick shower to get all this cola out of my hair, in the meantime make yourself at home" she called 

Kai sat down and waited; before he knew it she was out of the shower; she had put on fresh clean clothes and her hair was ringing wet, she was trying her best to get the knots out.

"Stupid hair" she muttered furiously tugging at a knot.

"You know if you keep tugging you won't have any hair left, perhaps I could do it?" he asked

Faith didn't know what to say at first; was he beginning to be nice to her?

"Sure" she stuttered in surprise and handed over the comb; she sat on the sofa with her back to him.

Kai was a little taken aback at first.

"So are you going to comb my hair or what?" she asked a little impatiently

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I promise it won't hurt much" he said a little nervous.

"Look I'm a tough girl" she replied

Kai began to comb her perfect silky hair it came down to her waist, Kai didn't hurt her at all, in fact Kai did his best to be as gentle as possible.

"So there is a soft side to him," she thought

"She is so perfect and she doesn't even realise it" Kai thought


	3. Not what you seem

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost: 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED 

CHAPTER THREE: NOT WHAT YOU SEEM

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING SNAP OUT OF IT?" his head screamed

"Why do I care about her? She's a girl and like Tyson said girls are nothing but trouble" Kai thought as he combed her hair.

"I can't believe he is combing my hair, I always thought Kai was either afraid of girls or didn't want anything to do with them because he thinks they put him off." Faith wondered

Kai noticed a nasty scar on her neck and a couple on her shoulder blades.

"Jeez Faith has got more gruesome battle scars than I have; What am I doing I shouldn't be looking at her back; come on concentrate" Kai told himself

Brrrring..Brrrrrrring came the phone.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked

"Why should I the answering machine will do that" she replied

"Hi this is Faith leave a message". Came the answering machine.

"Hi Faith it's Rhapsody I was just wondering how you were." Came her voice

"Something's not right" Faith thought

"This is the last straw I've had it," screamed Connie

"Let me at her Max I'm gonna kill her" she roared

"Connie calm down; if you pull any harder my wrist is going to come off." Came Max's voice in the background

"Come on Connie calm down" Came Tyson's voice

"Anyway gotta go bye." Rhapsody sobbed

"Looks like world war three over at your team mates house." Faith said

"Notice how Tyson and Max hardly fight? It's only Connie and Rhapsody" Kai said

"Girls can be like that; it depends what they are fighting over, it could be conflict of personality." Faith said

"Anyway you better pack your stuff, since you're staying at mine" he added

"My bag's down here" she said picking it up

"I was wondering don't you open mail?" he said pointing to the pile on the table in front of them.

"Letters from my brother back home in England, he's probably sent me one of my favourite films he usually does." She replied opening a package.

"What is it?" Kai asked

"One of my favourite films My Fair Lady." She said smiling

"You can take it and we can watch it if you…" he suddenly stopped 

Faith stood waiting for the rest of the sentence; Kai suddenly realized that he was beginning to like her.

She packed a couple of letters and the film. 

Kai took her to his house.

"What do you think?" he asked

Faith stood with her mouth open for a moment in front of the beautiful house.

"I take every mean word about you back," she said amazed.

Kai smiled.

"I'm glad; don't worry the only people here are the servants and the house keeper." He said tugging the chain slightly

They were in time for dinner; the butler took Faith's bag.

"Okay can we try and not tip my drink or your drink over me?" she joked

"Okay" Kai replied

It was a little funny at first they each took it in turns to put their forks into their mouths.

 "I've always wanted to know when I saw you take the Majestics on all at once how did you get to be that good? Tyson is a strong and determined blader and was once world champion but he couldn't do that, even if he is over confident," Kai asked

He was reminded of the dreaded match where he took the Allstars bit beasts from them.

"Hard work, determination and passion, you'd be surprised what you can accomplish with a blade like mine " She replied showing him; the red wine coloured beyblade.

"You've got a wolfborg?" he said

"Don't get worried I swear my bit beast is pure bit beast unlike Tala's" she said annoyed

Kai blushed a little when she said that word.

"You wanna watch TV or a movie?" he asked as they sat on the comfy sofa.

"I didn't know you watched TV." She replied

"Only at night" he replied 

"Oh now I get you, you're cold hearted during the day and Prince Charming at night, when does the spell end?" she joked

"Funny very funny; I had a hard childhood, my grandfather turned me into this cold statue." He replied

"You're not the only one, my parents were killed in a sniper, my brother and I were looked after by the Catholic Church in Ireland, as soon as I was old enough to leave I left and went to China to learn Kung Fu so I could look after myself, I had to leave my brother behind but I wrote to him, and asked him to write and send my favourite movies to me when he could I got to see him last year and we talk when we can, as for my beyblading I have done that ever since I was young; my parents had always hoped my brother and I would be British Champion if not the best, my brother teaches little children how to blade, where as I blade anyone who thinks they can take me on." Faith explained

"I noticed you had scars on your back and neck did you get those while in China," Kai said

"Yeh, training was hard and tough I broke bones and had to put myself through allsorts of hell to become this good, it took a few years I was only twelve when I received my tattoo" replied Faith

"You got a tattoo?" Kai said a little surprised

"You can laugh look at your face, I can only imagine what happened and what the pain was like." She said looking at his triangles.

"To cut a long story short, I woke up with my cheeks covered in cotton wool, once they came off I was forever scarred with these things." Kai said 

"You sound annoyed I think they look okay on you" Faith said

"You can plainly see my tattoos I wanna know what yours is like?" Kai said 

Faith lifted the bottom of her top up to her waist revealing a black Chinese word that said wolf on the base of her spine.

"I think that word describes you perfectly." He said satisfied

"I've only shown you because we're pretending to be married, so you can't tell anyone." She said 

"I swear you secret's safe with me" he promised 

"But enough of my past, what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger." She added

"It's no wonder people call her the ice queen, if I had a life like that I would have ended up worse." Kai thought listening to her story  


	4. Friendship trap

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost: Thanks for those reviews if you think I'm being a bit cruel you haven't seen anything yet. 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED 

CHAPTER FOUR: THE FRIENDSHIP TRAP

Kai and Faith sat comfortably on the sofa.

"Is that your mobile?" Faith asked

"It's probably Ray going to ask if Dranzer can burn the finger trap off" he said picking it up.

"Oh it's you, tell me how are the feuding housewives? Okay we're coming." Kai said putting the mobile away.

"What was that all about?" she asked 

"Well through the pauses where they weren't throwing crockery at each other I'd say it was World War 3." Kai replied annoyed

"We better go and stop them." Faith said annoyed

"Is that all you got?" Rhapsody screamed

"I've got a lot more where that came from." Connie screamed

"Ladies can't we talk about this." Max said reasonably

"Come on can't we just get along?" Tyson asked

Kai and Faith stood outside listening to the noise.

"Can someone make those hooligans shut up?" the neighbour complained

"Don't worry we're going to break it up." Faith reassured

They realized the door was open.

"I'm gonna kill you." Connie yelled

"Alright break it up." Faith yelled

But the two girls kept fighting; Faith had no alternative but to release her beyblade, it crashed into the wall everyone went silent.

"I'm not even going to ask what the hell is going on, I want to know how it started?" she said firmly

Rhapsody and Connie could see the anger in her face.

"Rhapsody started boasting about Tyson being the greatest and she started to joke about Max." Connie explained

Faith glared at a very ashamed Rhapsody, then at the two silent boys.

"I couldn't help but think that this had something to do with the two of you, now you two get along or I'm swopping places with the both of you and guess who'll you'll be chained too." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry Connie, sorry Max." Rhapsody said

"I'm sorry for the things I said too." She replied

"Just because we haven't really got to know Connie doesn't mean you can't learn from her, perhaps you could teach her something?" Faith said 

"Okay, Connie ever had a face mask?" Rhapsody asked

"No but I'll like one." She replied 

"Faith your having one whether you like it or not." Rhapsody said

"I think it's time to go Kai because trust me this isn't going to be pretty." Faith said slowly backing away.

"Come one stay for a while you can stay for the night if you want?" Tyson asked

"Okay but Kai's going to have to agree." Faith said

So it was decided everyone went into the kitchen so Rhapsody could make facemasks.

She put some on Connie and Connie put some on her, they turned and looked at Faith.

"Read my lips NO WAY" she said firmly

They walked towards her, Kai stood in their way shielding her.

"Look if she doesn't any she doesn't want any okay," he said 

"Okay" Rhapsody replied

They sat up pretty late; when everyone was eventually asleep Faith woke Kai up.

"I've just had an idea" she whispered

Kai and Faith crept quietly into their room; Max was sleeping with his back to Tyson.

"I don't want to go Grandpa everyone laughs at me." Tyson moaned

Faith couldn't help but smile; she took out her hair clip and began to pick the locks.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" shouted Connie and Rhapsody both together.

Faith rolled off the couch and fell onto the floor followed by Kai it was lucky Faith rolled across otherwise Kai would have landed on her.

"I didn't think it would take this long for them to find out?" Faith said covering her mouth while she yawned.

"What have you done?" Connie shouted showing lifting her wrist and looking at them on the floor

"What does it look like? We chained you to each other." She replied looking at Rhapsody.

"Perhaps you'll learn to get along otherwise you won't get anywhere." Kai said helping Faith off the floor.

"What the..? Why are we chained together?" Tyson said looking at Max.

They got up and came into the room.

"Why did you two chain us together?" Tyson asked the two girls.

They looked at him angrily and showed him their wrists.

"Them two chained us together in the night." Rhapsody explained

"I wouldn't look at it from a bad point of view let's just call it the friendship trap, you either get along or you look foolish" Faith explained

"Okay you two you've had your joke now take them off." Connie said

"I don't think so because I've got the key, I knew that if I gave it to Tyson and Max you two would try and sweet talk your way out. Faith said grinning

"You know of all people I would have thought you two would be killing each other." Connie said

"We had a talk yesterday." Kai replied

They walked out and went back to Kai's for breakfast.

"I guess you're still pleased with yourself?" Kai said

" Course I am even you must admit that it was classic." Faith replied when they got to the gates.

"Mr Dickinson is here to see you sir." Said the butler opening the door.

"Good to see you Kai, everything going well at school I hope?" came Mr Dickinson's warm and fatherly voice.

"Very well thank you." he replied

"This is.." he began

"Faith Newman otherwise known as 'Junior'." Mr Dickinson said in utter surprise.

"So nice to see you my dear." He added shaking her hand.

"Please don't call me that," Faith moaned

"Do you know Kai that her brother and herself are supreme champions?" he asked

"I did" he replied

"Anyway I know about the experiment you're conducting poor Ray and Kenny are still trying to get the finger trap off, I've come to see how you are?" Mr Dickinson asked

"I'm well since the last time you came to visit." Kai answered

"Well I better go and see Tyson and Max." Mr Dickinson said putting his hat back on.

Kai and Faith grinned at one another.


	5. A not so nice invitation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost: I'm glad you like the fic keep R&R. 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED 

CHAPTER FIVE: A NOT SO NICE INVITATION 

"Junior" Kai teased when Mr Dickinson had left.

"Don't, I wished to god people hadn't started calling me that." She moaned

They sat down to breakfast.

"Why do they call you that?" Kai asked

"It's my nickname, when I was young I used to look exactly like my mom, so people started calling me Junior." She explained

"I'm just glad that only you know." She said before eating.

"So how do you know Mr Dickinson?" he asked

"Who doesn't he know? My parents were good friends of his, Mr Dickinson was to look after my brother and I when my parents died, but the police put us in the care of the church before he could do anything, when I left Mr Dickinson put a fight to adopt my brother and he won of course, that's why he lives in England." She replied

"I haven't seen him in years, I'm surprised that he didn't say. "I see the girl I knew in the woman before me" like so many people have." She added.

"Look at me, I am telling you about me, when all I know is that you had a rough childhood." She said a little embarrassed.

"There's not much to tell, when I grew up I was trained to be the best blader in the abbey. The grandfather I thought loved me used me as a tool, everyday training got tougher for the other boys but I could take it the pain the work, I could cut through a stone column and think nothing of it I was just a kid I wasn't mean to my team-mates just my opponents." Kai explained.

"I left the abbey because of black Dranzer I was only a child I was arrogant about my ability, I ran away and started my own team in a way I was still doing what I had been taught to capture bit beasts, I formed the Blade Sharks I took no prisoners, and treated my gang members the only way I knew how, like they had treated me and other boys at the abbey." He said ashamed

"Nothing much has changed for either of us then." Faith said sadly.

"And from the battle at the qualifying tournament against Tyson and Max that's where we became the Bladebreakers."  He finished

"At least you had people fighting with you, even if you didn't want them too, I've had no team I travelled alone thinking for a while that it was best, I was doing great why did I need a team, though deep down I was lonely, I've never really had friends, until going to college." She said sadly

"I know the feeling, you know we have a lot in common. He said a little surprised.

" Yeh, but I can't help but think that you're threatened by me." Faith said looking at him.

"Maybe to begin with I was, but now I think it's refreshing listening to you." He said

She smiled

They continued eating breakfast.

"Sir a letter has arrived for you." the housekeeper said

Kai opened the letter.

"I'm not going," he said childishly screwing it up.

"But Master Kai." Said the housekeeper.

"No I'm not going for Faith's sake I can't," he said

"What's wrong?" Faith asked

"My Grandfather's celebration party, trust me you don't wanna go." He said 

"Master Kai your grandfather is on the telephone in the library." The butler said coming in.

They both got up and went to the library.

The instant Faith saw Voltaire she began to tremble.

"Well Kai aren't you going to introduce me to your date to the celebrations?" Voltaire asked

"Why should I? I'm not going so you can make a mockery of her and take her bit beast." Kai bawled

"Now Kai no need to act like a child." His grandfather said 

"Would it help if I gave you my word that she will not have her reputation harmed?" he asked

"I wasn't born yesterday I know very well your word is worthless." Kai replied

"Excuse me she happens to be right here." Faith said looking at both of them.

"Stay out of this Faith you have no idea what my grandfather will do." Kai said

"Just give him what he wants, sometimes it's best just not to argue." Faith replied softly

"Okay" he muttered

"Fine as you wish, we'll be there." Kai said

"Very well." Voltaire replied putting the phone down.

Moments after Voltaire's unpleasant call Kai's mobile went off.

"Yeh, oh have you got that trap off yet? good to hear, Yeh he has why? He's invited you and the other three? I see, okay." Kai said

"I take it Ray's got the finger trap off?" Faith asked

"Thanks to Lee, apparently my grandfather has invited the rest of the team, which means he's up to something." Kai said suspiciously 

Faith's mobile went.

"Looks like we're going shopping." Said Rhapsody excitedly

"Great." Replied Faith

"I don't think Attila the Hun is in a good mood for shopping." She added

"Drag him if you have to." Connie shouted in the background.

"I can't wait." Yelled Max

She hung the phone up.

"Don't tell me they're really excited about going?" asked Kai 

"Looks like it, looks like we're going shopping whether we like or not." She sighed


	6. Boys aren't built for shopping

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost: Things are going to take a turn for the worst.

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED 

CHAPTER SIX: BOYS AREN'T BUILT FOR SHOPPING

"I'm so glad there's one place I go for my dresses, and they've got a creation in my size." Faith whispered

"What do you think?" Rhapsody asked twirling for them in a stunning black dress.

"I like it." Tyson agreed

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thank God that's over." Faith muttered relieved 

Kai smirked

"I thought all girls liked shopping?" he whispered

"I do you should see me when I'm in a shopping mood, but I'm just not interested today." She replied

"It's Connie's turn to buy her dress and shoes." Rhapsody said 

Luckily they were in a department store so they didn't have to go up and down the town, they went to a rack of dresses in the department store, and Connie pulled out a navy blue dress and found a matching pair of shoes.

"Do I look okay?" she asked

"Looks like you and I have a good taste in clothes. It looks great." Rhapsody said approvingly

"You look great." Max stuttered

"Time for you Faith." Ray said smiling

"I don't think so the place I go to is special and I don't want my secret to leak out about where I'm getting my prom dress from." She said shaking her head

"Please I swear your secret is safe and we won't go there." Connie pleaded

Faith took them to a dress shop.

"Ahhh Miss Newman, good to see an old customer as always." Said a boy hugging her at the door.

"Nice to see you Luiz, tell me are your parents in?" she asked

"Come this way." He replied leading them in.

Rhapsody and Connie for once weren't fighting as they gazed at each item of clothing in awe. 

"Mamma, Papa look who has returned?" said Luiz 

The middle-aged man put his glasses on.

"Bless my soul and for a minute I thought I was imagining things. Faith." Said the man 

"Look how you've grown you look just as beautiful as your mother and I bet without realising you have some of your father's ways." The woman said giving her a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you Maria." Faith replied

"I can still remember making your christening gown. You looked beautiful on that day." Said the man finishing a couple of stitches on an amazing burgundy corset dress.

"Don't Marius you're embarrassing Me." she moaned blushing

"And she is done." He said satisfied looking at the beautiful creation he looked at Faith.

"Don't just stand there waiting for Christmas try it on." He urged

"That's why you're my fairy godparents." She smiled

"How do they know your size?" Max asked

"Every six months I come here to be measured, and a few months ago I called in to see how my prom dress is, and as always uncle Marius makes at least two dresses for me."

Maria gave her a pair of burgundy shoes and took her to a changing room.

"Marius, Luiz come quickly our Cinderella is ready for her ball." Maria said coming out of the changing cubicle drying her eyes.

"Everyone has to close their eyes including you girls." She instructed

Faith walked softly out of the changing cubicle, they could hear her dress move as she walked.

"Everyone open their eyes." Maria said 

Kai opened his eyes and didn't know what to say words couldn't describe how beautiful she looked, everyone's jaw dropped. 

Faith giggled at the dumbstruck faces, Rhapsody had to lift Tyson's jaw.

"Isn't anyone going to say anything? Do I really look that terrible?" she asked

"There's nothing to say, except awe inspiring." Ray stuttered

She smiled at Kai.

"Well what do you think Kai?" Kenny asked

Kai was finding it hard to speak.

"Then I'll take it." She said pleased


	7. Things go bad

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost: Things are going to start going bad for Kai

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED 

CHAPTER SEVERN: THINGS GO BAD

"Relax Kai I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Said Ray 

"Easy for you to say." He muttered

"Master Kai my how you've grown." Said the butler at the door.

"Yeh I guess." He replied walking passed him.

"Kai there you and of course the rest of your team are here, welcome boys, and course welcome ladies." He said charmingly.

"Well please feel free to enjoy the party." He said leaving them.

"Before you go over to the buffet table and embarrass me, don't make pigs of yourselves." Kai ordered

"Got it." Tyson said 

The orchestra began to play.

"Hey Kai is it okay if I can take Faith for a dance?" Ray asked

"Excuse me, you should be asking me, since we aren't wearing our chains tonight I'm a free woman." She said

"You heard the lady so I guess it's okay, whatever you do Ray don't let my grandfather or Tala cut in." he muttered as he walked passed

"What's up with him?" Ray asked as they began dancing.

"I don't know but I'm sure we're going to find out." She replied 

They danced for a while.

"May I cut in?" asked Kai  tapping Ray on the shoulder when the dance was over.

"Sure thing." Ray said pleasantly leaving them.

"I never thought that Kai could dance." Tyson said shocked

"You can talk." Said Kenny

"Look at them" Max smiled

"Okay I want to know what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing yet, it pays to be cautious especially around my grandfather." He said holding her close as if something was going to happen.

"Can we at least enjoy this moment then worry about everything afterwards?" she asked

They kept dancing.  

"They sure make a cute couple." Ray smiled

When the dance was over Ray saw Tala go up to Kai.

"I don't think this is going to be pretty," he thought

"Bet you 100 dollars says Kai's going to hit him." Tyson said

"Okay you're on" Max said

"It was just a figure of speech." He replied quickly

"What do you want?" Kai snarled.

Tala grinned at them sadistically.

"Your grandfather wants to speak to you in private." He said 

"No way." Kai snapped

"Don't worry about her, I'll look after her." Tala said grinning

"I don't think so." Kai said gripping her wrist.

"Kai it's a very private matter and you know your grandfather doesn't like to be kept waiting, trust me I'll take your date for a spin on the dance floor, while you talk to him, I know your team mates will be watching me like hawks." Tala suggested.

Tala took Faith's hand while Kai left them.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

"I guess so." She replied annoyed

"Tyson, Max stop stuffing your faces and look at this." Ray said horrified

"No way Faith and Tala dancing is she mad?" Max asked

"I couldn't see but it sounds like his grandfather wants to speak to Kai alone." Ray replied

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two.

"I guess you know what Voltaire wants Kai for?" she asked

"It concerns his arranged marriage." Tala said

Those words hit her like a hammer; she stared at him in shock.

"I'm here to keep you out the way while he talks to his future bride." Tala said holding her tightly in his grip.

"You know I would have thought Kai would have chosen a better more stronger girl to like than you?" he said 

"What do you mean by that?" she asked her face flushing slightly

"I know for a fact you're diabetic," he said evilly 

Faith could feel the shame well up in her face.

"I'm sorry I seem to have upset you," he said grinning and letting her go.

Faith walked off the dance floor looking very upset, she walked into the lobby and grabbed her shawl.

Ray saw her walk off upset; he went up to Tala and dragged him aside.

"What did you say to upset her?" he barked

"Just told her the truth about Kai and some home truths about herself." Tala replied pleased

Faith caught a taxi home, it began to thunder and rain began to pour down heavily.

"I'll pick my things up tomorrow," she thought

The alley she had to walk through to get to her apartment was dark and unfriendly.

"Hey boys look what we got here, a prom queen." Said man appearing from behind.

"I don't have any money and I don't have the time." She said annoyed walking passed them.

Before she could defend herself, the boys began ripping her beautiful dress as they tried to hold her down on the floor; Faith felt the pain as she was hit in the back of the head.

She blacked out, she could still feel someone holding her wrist tightly almost stopping the circulation.

*** Meanwhile *** 

"What is it?" Kai snarled when he went to see his grandfather.

"This concerns your betrothed wife, Kai meet Anna." He said introducing a girl he hadn't seen for years. Anna was no longer the ugly duckling that he used to tease she had become gorgeous; Kai was finding it really hard to concentrate.

"Nice to see you Kai." She said smiling

"Long time no see Anna." Kai replied kissing her on the cheek

"Everyone may I have your attention." Voltaire announced 

Ray spotted Kai; and pushed his way to get to him.

"Not only is this my usual celebration party, but it is also the time to introduce you all to the next Mrs Hiwatari." Voltaire said

Everyone began applauding.

"Kai, Faith's gone missing." Ray yelled

Kai saw Ray shouting.

"What is it?" he asked

"Faith's gone missing." Ray said worriedly

The thunder rolled

"How? Why?" Kai said concerned

"Tala said something about your betrothal and said something about telling her the truth about herself." Ray answered

Kai stormed right up to Tala.

"What did you tell her?" he growled grabbing him by the throat.

"I told her the truth, about your betrothal and that I know her secret." Tala boasted

Kai dropped him and went to his grandfather.

"You gave your word that no one would harm her." Kai said angrily

"I gave my word that I wouldn't harm her, that doesn't exclude anyone else. But why like a girl who is a diabetic, when you have a strong girl here, anyway it's time for you to have your first dance." Voltaire said

"I don't think so, I am going to choose who my wife will be when the time comes." Kai said before walking away.

"Where could she have gone?" Ray asked 

"Go to my house and see if she's there, I'm going to her apartment." Kai said before calling for a taxi.


	8. We're both to blame

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost: I hope you're enjoying the fic?

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED 

CHAPTER EIGHT: WE'RE BOTH TO BLAME

"Please let her be okay." Kai prayed 

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have trusted Tala, What have I done? Why wasn't I with her?" Kai began to ask himself

"She's got to be okay, Faith's a fighter, like me she's gotta be okay." He thought

The taxi stopped and Kai got out into the pouring rain.

 The sight made him froze, there lying in the alley covered in scratches and bruises was Faith, her dress had been ripped to shreds the top half had been ripped revealing parts of her bra. Kai picked up her shawl it was soaking wet, he took his own white scarf off and wrapped it around the top part of her body and carried her to her apartment.

Kai could clearly see four small bruises glowing on her white skin.

"Don't tell me she's been…" he choked

His mobile went.

"She's not here have you found her?" asked Ray

"Yeh she's in a bad way." Kai said supporting her limp body

He got up to her apartment and managed to find her keys, he laid her on the sofa and looked at her wounds.

"Why wasn't I there to protect her?" he thought

"Faith I'm so so sorry." He said

He checked her pulse and made sure she was breathing, Kai went and got some hot water and towels.

He dipped it in the water and began to mop her wounds up.

She slowly came round.

"Kai?" she croaked dazed as she saw the blurry vision of familiar blue hair.

"Ssssh rest." He said gently  

Her vision came into focus, she realised she was home in her apartment.

"I'm sorry Kai." She said 

"For what? I have only myself to blame for not telling you about my betrothal to Anna." He said ashamed

She looked down at her wrists and ankles.

"Faith I am so sorry for leaving you." Kai said 

"But I have you to thank for saving Me." she said shivering slightly 

Kai went and put the heating on and fetched her some nightclothes and a towel to dry her down.

"You know this is the second time tonight, I've held you in my arms." He thought as he dried her arms and back. 

Faith slowly got dressed she was shivering badly; Kai felt her cheek she felt like ice, even her lips were slightly tinged with blue after being left to die in the rain.

"Don't go Kai…I don't want to be on my own tonight" She said

"I'm not going anywhere" he replied as she fell back to sleep.

He stroked her cheek she was beginning to warm up; Kai drifted off to sleep himself, Faith got up clutching her pounding head.

"What are you doing walking up and about?" a voice asked when she opened the medicine cabinet

"I need my medicine Kai." She replied

Kai gave it her and she went back to sleep, she woke up again after a couple of hours feeling better, the sun poured in; Faith got up feeling much better she looked at Kai sleeping on the floor and smiled at him, she took her thick blanket and put it over him. 

Kai woke up like a shot and pulled her towards him so their noses were almost touching, the sunlight made her glow.

"How are you feeling?" he asked letting go in surprise.

"Better thank you, you look tired, the floor wasn't a good place to sleep, you could have slept in my bed." She replied

Kai got up and felt her forehead.

"You seem to be fine." He said

"My head hurts a bit where they hit Me." she said feeling a small lump on her head.

"I shouldn't have left you alone this would never have happened." Kai said sadly

"Both of us are at fault." She said softly putting her hand on his cheek.

They began to get closer, Kai put his hand on her waist and brought her closer; Faith couldn't deny it that she felt safe and protected; they began to get extremely close their lips almost met.

"I don't think we should do this." She said backing away.

"Is this about what Tala said?" Kai asked

Faith looked at him.

"I'm meant to be betrothed to a girl called Anna, I know I should have told you, and trust me I'm never getting married to her." Kai replied

"Did Tala or your grandfather tell you I'm diabetic?" she asked

"Yes and I don't care you're my friend that's all that matters to me." He replied

Faith threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, Kai held her closely to him protecting her with his muscular arms while secretly inhaling the intoxicating perfume in her hair.

"Thank you for staying with me," she whispered

"Don't mention it." He replied 

Kai didn't want the moment to end.

"We better go and save my butler and housekeeper from Tyson." He said jokingly


	9. I'm a one woman man

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost: 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED 

CHAPTER NINE: I'M A ONE WOMAN MAN

"Hey I heard about your attack are you okay?" Rhapsody asked when they reached Kai's house.

"I'll live though right now it doesn't feel like that." Faith replied

"Look give the girl some air she's suffered enough." Said Max

"Oh Kai there's a girl called Anna here to see you." Tyson said coming down the stairs.

"Where is she?" he asked annoyed

"In the library, she wants to see you." Ray replied

Kai looked at Faith.

"I'm kinda hungry anyway I'm sure you can handle it." She smiled 

Ray took her to the dinning room where they had breakfast.

*** Meanwhile *** 

"Good morning I was wondering where you went last night?" Anna asked

"Don't even think you can come here and act as if you're my wife because it just so happens I'm pretending to be married to someone." Kai said

"In that case you get the best of both worlds." Anna said smiling devilishly

"I'm a one woman man." Kai said 

"Then if you're calling our wedding off at least let us share one last kiss goodbye." She said walking towards him.

She put her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't think so." He said taking them off

Faith got up and went to see what was keeping Kai; she could hear a girl's voice.

"Don't say you can't remember us sharing our first kiss?" she asked

"How can I forget I had to battle you for it." Kai replied smirking at the memory

"And for someone who is well known for his bad temper and aggressive nature, I always thought you were a great kisser." Anna said

Faith stood outside the door listening to every heartbreaking word.

"There was also a time when you liked girls who were strong like you." Anna said

"True but I didn't want a dominatrix for a girlfriend." Kai replied 

"Then why like a girl like that when you can have a girl like me." Anna said

"You said you weren't going to marry her Kai, you told me you hated her." Faith thought

"I guess, but I would still be doing what my grandfather wants." Kai said

Kai was finding it hard to stop her advances.

"It's because of you distracting me that got that girl in danger." Kai said backing away

"There was once a time when she would have been below your contempt." Anna said

Tears began to run down Faith's cheeks; before could do anything Anna kissed him. Kai accidentally fell against the door handle opening the door.

"Oh you must be Faith his pretend wife, I'm Anna." She said politely looking at Faith.

Kai stood on the spot unable to speak.

"I'm pleased to meet you at last." She smiled then turned and walked away.

"Faith this isn't how it looks." Kai said 

"You lying son of a bitch, trust me I'm never getting married to her were your words last night, just before you were about to kiss me no less." Faith replied as she grabbed her bag.

"Since you're finding it hard to decide between Anna and me; let me make your decision easier." She said storming out the house.

"But it's not the same I- -." he stuttered

"What's happened Kai?" Max asked

"Nothing just a petty argument." He replied

"Faith caught them kissing." Connie said

"Kai you lucky guy you; Enrique's gonna be dead jealous." Tyson joked

"That's two-timing Kai that isn't fair." Ray said 

"You've just said goodbye to the only girl who liked you for you and not your fortune." Max said sadly

"Give her some time, it was just a kiss right? She's probably still upset about the things Tala said to her last night." Rhapsody said

Kai went back into the library and slammed the door behind him.

The others went back to finish breakfast; Kai sat in a chair with his journal in his lap and began to write.

*** Meanwhile *** 

Faith was sat at home on her couch writing in her journal.

Kai closed his eyes and remembered the intoxicating smell of her hair; he opened his eyes and saw her leaning against the wall with her arms crossed smiling at him.

He sat up and leaned closer, the vision disappeared.

"Kai you okay?" Ray asked

"She's gone Ray why must this happen to me? I met the most amazing person and I loose her because of my foolishness and stupidity." Kai said

"You really did like her didn't you?" Ray asked

"Yeh" Kai replied

Ray left him alone to write in his journal; Kai looked up after Ray left.

"I love her Ray and I can't tell her." Kai said 

"I never thought her and I would end up being friends during the experiment, she's understanding, kind and caring. we had a similar personality. I stayed with her and watched her sleep, and do you know? I pictured us together and everything seemed perfect." Kai thought as he wrote.


	10. Hidden Passion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost: 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED 

CHAPTER TEN: HIDDEN PASSION

Faith looked through her bag and couldn't find her hairbrush.

"Oh great, now I've got to go back there." She muttered

"Don't worry Faith's probably still upset about what Tala said to her, she just needs to cool down," Said Connie

"If I know Faith once she's calmed down she'll be knocking on the door any minute."  Rhapsody said 

Faith knocked the door.

"That was fast." Said Max

"Miss Newman." Said the butler

"I'm here to get my hairbrush." She said

Kai came out of the library to see what was going on and walked straight into Faith knocking her journal out of her hand.

"Here." He said handing it over; Faith didn't utter a word.

The butler gave her the hairbrush and she left.

"Kai you could have at least said sorry." Connie said

"What good would it have done she'll only be twice as mad with me," he replied walking away.

Faith got home and opened her journal.

KAI HIWATARI'S JOURNAL said the title 

"Oh no, should I give it back immediately or should I read it? Tough one." She thought

Faith couldn't help but read what he had written about her.

_May 26th 2003_

The first day didn't go to well until the evening when we got to know a lot about each other, she has had a bad past like me; I'm afraid to like her what would be the point? This experiment is just for a week we probably wouldn't speak to each other afterwards.

_I have always been a strong person with no feelings for anyone except my team, girls are basic distractions and yet when we slept on Tyson's couch last night after bringing the row between their wives to an end; I couldn't help put my hand on her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall off and bring me with her, my hand was tingling I could feel her side rise and fall with every breath she took._

_The intoxicating scent of her hair only made this feeling worse, I was always told love was a weak and pathetic emotion; but now with Faith around I'm not so sure, I shouldn't be having feelings for anyone I have always been strong._

I can't help but like her I mean really like her.

_I think I could be falling for her__._

Faith didn't know what to say, her heart was beating a little fast as she read.

*** Meanwhile *** 

Kai went back to the library to think, he opened his journal.

Faith Newman's Journal 

Kai sat a little surprised.

"She's going to find out," he thought

_26th May 2003 _

Yesterday didn't go down very well until the evening when I asked him to brush my hair; I didn't know Kai could be gentle it even surprised me at first when he asked me.

_Kai likes to think he's a tough guy, and that blading people who aren't up to scratch is a waste of time; but I think there's more to him than that, I know one thing this is one experience I'm never going to forget._

_I think I'm starting to like Kai, so okay girls can't say Kai isn't cute even thought he's personality isn't exactly what everyone likes; he and I have had a similar childhood we both know what's like to be alone and toughened up to become the fighters that we are now._

_And last night when we slept on Tyson's couch, he placed his hand gently on my waist, the texture still lingered the next morning, and I'm not going to say this is love because I don't know how Kai feels about me, this could just be a girly crush._

_And then again what if it isn't?_

Kai lifted the book to his face and smelt the faint fragrance of jasmine; it had been his mother's favourite perfume too; Kai felt like crying for the first time since he had lost his parents, he had lost someone he loved and wherever she was she was hating him.


	11. Forgiveness in a kiss

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost: Now this is where it gets very slushy

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED 

CHAPTER ELEVEN: FORGIVENESS IN A KISS

"Hi this is Faith leave a message." Said the answering machine

"Hey it's Kai, I was wondering if we could talk? Perhaps over something to eat or whatever." He said then put the phone down.

Faith smiled she had an idea.

Kai heard the faint sound of someone swimming; it seemed to be coming from downstairs.

"Max if you're swimming at this hour I'm not going to be pleased." Kai muttered getting out of bed and putting on his arm guards.

He was shocked to see Faith swimming, the water glistened on her skin, Kai crept closer and leant against the tiled wall with his arms crossed; he saw her clothes and towel in a heap on the bench.

She climbed out the water cascaded over her black bikini; she had her back to Kai.

Faith heard someone come up behind her, she grabbed them and pinned them to the floor by their shoulders, with her legs akimbo over their stomach.

"Does the man of the house know you use his pool at night?" Kai asked gazing into her eyes enraptured.

The water droplets on her skin glistened in the moonlight.

"Well if he does I've never heard him complain." She replied staying where she was.

Kai felt the cold water from her bikini seep into his clothes and skin.

"Why are you down here? Haven't you done enough? She snarled

"I thought you would be at your apartment." He replied

"I thought I could do with a swim, to clear my head there's no better place than here." She replied letting him up and sitting on the edge of the pool dipping her feet in.

"How did you get in?" he asked

"Climbed in through Connie and Rhapsody's bedroom window." She replied

"If you want I'll pay you for using your pool" she added getting dressed.

"You don't have to pay me, I'm sorry about Anna, I'm sorry about ever being chained to you in the first place." Kai said coldly

"Why'd you say that?" she asked 

"Because I - - - never mind." He said 

"I should have taken people's advice when they said all Hiwatari's are cruel and enjoy the suffering of others." She said getting up and walking towards the exit.

What had Kai done? He had let temptation get the better of him, and had lost the girl he really treasured.

"I'm sorry Faith I'm so sorry." He choked he had never felt emotional pain like this before he felt like dieing.

Faith stopped by the doorway.

"Why can't I be angry with you?" she sobbed as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry, I can't bear it," he said she saw tears roll down his cheeks.

She had every right to turn round and leave and walk out of his life; but she didn't.

She went up to him and looked into his warm burgundy eyes; mesmerized by how deep they were, she closed her eyes and kissed him softly.

Kai closed his eyes as he felt the soft touch of her lips on his; it was instant forgiveness like rain, Faith looked at him half frightened half surprised that he liked it; Kai put his hands on her slim waist and held her gently in his strong muscular arms.

He kissed her passionately as he pressed her tenderly against him, Kai knew from the moment they shared that dance at the party to the moment they almost kissed the next morning his hunger for her had been almost unbearable; his wish for a moment of pure embrace with her had come true.

Kai couldn't hide it anymore, no doubt she had read his journal and new exactly how he felt, the torture of not being able to kiss her let alone touch her had been killing him; he had been tortured by her face and her touch.

He felt strong love wasn't a weak emotion at all; now he understood why it could make any man beg for more and more was what he wanted, and he knew she wanted it too.

Fire was surging through Faith's veins as his hands slid up her waist into her hair, impulses went ripping through Kai as she pulled him closer entwining her fingers in his scarf; both of them didn't know what was going on but they didn't need to think, they gave in to each other.

They broke for a moment and realised they were still in the pool area, Kai took her hand and they went to his room he gave her a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

She came out the bathroom with her hairbrush and gave it to Kai.

"Can you umm?" she asked handing it to him.

Kai smirked and began brushing her hair; he put the brush down and began kissing her shoulder making his way up her neck she groaned a little and their lips met again.


	12. The mind is the enemy of men

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost: I'm so sorry for not updating this I've been real busy with my studies but I hope you enjoy this last chapter 

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED 

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE MIND IS THE ENEMY OF MEN

Kai turned over and stretched his hand out hoping to feel Faith beside him; he couldn't feel anything he woke up suddenly his heart pounding in his chest.

"Good morning sir I trust you slept well," said the butler brightly

"Have you seen Faith?" Kai asked

"Who sir I have seen no one except the members of your team and they were here last night for dinner." He replied

"Are you feeling well?" he added

"I'm fine" Kai said

"It couldn't have been a dream it felt too real to be a dream." He thought

Kai checked the bathroom no one was in there.

"It felt real how could it have been a dream," he thought

"Serves me right the one girl I like and she happens to be a figment of my imagination, at least she's mine and no one elses I suppose" he added

His mobile went.

"This better be good Tyson," he snarled

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed" came a reply

"Anyway you've got a place to go called school so hurry up or miss the bus" he added

"Yeh I'll be right there" Kai replied hanging up

"You guys did you hear there's a new kid in town all the way from England a good blader too" Kevin said excitedly 

"Robert put in for a transfer here?" Tyson said annoyed

"Good morning class" said the teacher

"Good morning Mr Giles" everyone replied 

"Today we have a new student all the way from England everyone meet Faith Newman" Mr Giles said warmly

Kai eyes widened in shock, there standing in front of the blackboard was Faith just how he'd pictured her, she caught his glance and smiled inwardly.

Everyone was a little worried when Mr Giles asked her to sit next to Kai, but Kai didn't seemed to mind.

"I missed you this morning," she whispered 

"I missed you too nearly worried me for a minute I thought I wasn't going to see you again" he replied

"I had you on the rebound that's a first what happened to the famous ice king" she asked

"He found someone he realised he loved and couldn't live without" he replied 

Lightly placing in his hand on her's under the table. 


End file.
